Thoughts of You REWRITTEN
by SweetyPie50
Summary: Sometimes, it's better to be friends with someone you care about rather then not being anything to that person at all but what if there's a chance you could lose that person? Would you take that leap and tell them how you feel? CedricxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here it is! The rewritten version of Thoughts of You. I hope Chloe is much better then she was in the previous story, but a lot of you like her so I may just be on crack. We'll see.**

**Anyways, some things to note; Chloe is now a pure blood and she has an older brother. Her family puts a lot of pressure on both of them because they are a family that is very accomplished and they don't want to be the ones to break that chain. Her brother raises to the occasion but Chloe struggles with it. Chloe and Cedric have been bumped down to sixth year, cause I got that wrong in the previous story, and Chloe's brother is in his seventh year. Her brother is also a Slytherin while she will remain a Hufflepuff. Anyways, those are the major changes so yeah, I hope you guys like this rewritten version!**

Chapter 1:

_Just one more year, Chlo,_ I thought, watching my brother head off with his friends onto the train._ Just one more year that you have to go to school with him._ Duncan was insufferable, always looking for new ways to humiliate me and make my life miserable in general. I suppose that was what brothers did in general, but still, that was hardly an excuse.

"You have everything you need, Chloe?" My mother, Mary, asked from beside me. I put on a smile.

"Of course, mother," I said. "And if not, I'll make do."

"Or you can just let us know," my mother said, rolling her eyes, pulling me into a hug. I hugged her back as my father, Douglas, patted my back. He wasn't an overly affectionate man, but he had his own ways of showing he cared.

"Make me proud, Chloe, I know you can," he said. I sighed, putting on a smile. And there was his way of reminding I was lesser than my pig headed brother. Every year we had a certain standard to live up to and became harder and harder with each passing year. Mostly for me. Despite all of his downfalls, my brother was no dummy and excelled in all of his classes. I was among the top of my class as well, but never at the very top. I was always beat out by someone else. Duncan was also the captain of the Quidditch team. He had fought Marcus Flint for that spot for a long time, but he finally got it and he loved it. Even I have to admit, despite all of his downfalls, he is definitely a leader and not the tyrannical kind either. It was like two different people on the pitch and off. At least I could say we were both prefects and next year, I hoped to be able to say I was head girl where he wasn't.

"Of course, dad," I said. "I won't let you down." My father nodded but his face remained stoic.

"That's my girl," he said and there was the faint glimmer of pride in his eyes. I would make that glimmer become more.

"Bye guys," I said, waving as I started to the train.

"Good-bye sweetie," my mom called, waving back to me. "I love you." I smiled.

"Love you too, mom," I replied, stepping onto the train. Now came the difficult part; finding a seat. I huffed, starting down the corridor and finding that all the compartments were full. I groaned quietly to myself when a hand clamped down on my wrist and pulled me into a compartment. I let out a small scream as I fell onto someone's lap. I was instantly greeted by laughter and I looked up and around at the people with me. My friends, Emma and Anthony and finally, the one who had pulled me in and the person whose lap I fell in, Cedric Diggory.

"Shut up, that wasn't funny," I huffed, sitting up and adjusting my clothes.

"It was a little bit," Emma said.

"No it wasn't," I said, quickly smacking Cedric's shoulder. "And you're a jerk."

"Sorry," Cedric laughed, not seeming to have felt me hit him. "It's not my fault you're so easily scared." I rolled my eyes. I could never stay mad at him. Even if he was always the one who beat me in the classroom. Cedric and I had a competitive relationship since first year. Or I thought we had, at least. He was just messing with me, it seems. One day, in third year, I had been getting frustrated in potions class but I tried so hard not to cry. I couldn't do that in front of Professor Snape. Cedric saw my frustration and while Snape wasn't looking, he discreetly helped me. That was where our friendship started. I had slowly developed other feelings towards my fellow prefect, but I never said anything. I was just one among many other girls who liked him and I'd rather be his friend then one of those weird girls who cast looks across the classroom.

"It just might be, actually," I muttered under my breath.

"Whatever," Cedric chuckled, nudging my shoulder with his own. I smiled, shaking my head at him.

"Two more years, guys," Emma grinned. "Two more years and then we're done."

"Then we have to step into the real world," Anthony huffed.

"Whatever, Chloe and I are going for a trip around the world," Emma grinned.

"I never agreed to that," I muttered.

"i never really asked you," she smirked.

"Well, my dad's expecting me to jump right into a career when I'm done," I said. "Talk it over with him."

"Your dad's a buzzkill," she huffed, falling against the seat. I merely shrugged. I wasn't going to argue with her, but my whole family had an expectation to live to. He, as the youngest child in his family, had the most pressure. Especially for us since all of my cousins were doing great things. We couldn't be the weak link of the family.

"This is Duncan's last year, isn't it?" Cedric asked. I smiled with a nod.

"No more of him bothering me bothering me in the halls," I said. "No more of him showing off his marks and daring me to do better. I don't need that extra pressure."

"You're fine, you just can't let him get to you," Cedric said.

"Yeah, I wish it were that simple," I sighed. Cedric wrapped an arm around my shoulders and gave my a friendly. I had to smile. He was always the one who was there for me when I needed him. I would be the first to admit that I considered him my best friend. I don't know if he thought the same of me, but I decided not to dwell on it. I was a jealous person. That's probably why these three were the only people I considered friends and why I didn't have a boyfriend. Though, if Cedric asked me, I know I would say yes in a heartbeat.

We talked and laughed for a while before Cedric and I went to do our duty as prefects and patrol the corridors of the train. I had been looking forward to this for a long time. It was a time that just me and him would get to spend together.

"Hopefully those two can behave while we're gone," I said as we started down the corridor. Cedric scoffed.

"I doubt it," he said. Emma and Anthony had had an on and off relationship that ended badly. They acted civil enough, but it didn't take much for them to go off on each other. Anthony truly did love her but she had fallen out of love with him. He felt burned by her and she couldn't understand why.

"Yes, well, maybe they can talk things over and get over it," I said.

"We can hope," Cedric nodded. "Planning on getting a boyfriend this year?" He asked in a teasing way. Still, I felt my heart leaping into my throat.

"Um, no, probably not," I said, pushing a piece of my hair behind my ear. "I mean, if the right person asked me, then I probably wouldn't say no." I looked over at him, hopefully.

"Well, let's hope that the right person shows up soon," Cedric said with a playful smile. "Wouldn't want you to become a crazy cat lady." I felt deflated but I didn't let it show as I shoved him over.

"You're a jerk," I said. "Why do I hang out with you?"

"Well, where would you be without me?" Cedric smirked. I rolled my eyes, walking ahead of him. I heard him chuckling as he followed me.

"Wipe that smirk off your face," I said, looking over my shoulder at him. His smirk only grew. I rolled my eyes as we continued our patrol. As annoying as he was, I actually didn't know what I would do without him. I watched him out of the corner of my eye, a faint smile on my face. I could settle just being his friend. Already, I had more of his attention than any of those girls who watched him from afar.

And then, Cho Chang came walking down the hall. Cedric watched her walk past us and I frowned.

"Wow, she's grown over the summer," he muttered. I gave him a perplexed look as a pit formed in my stomach, the familiar feeling of jealousy.

"You do realize how creepy that sounds, right?" I said.

"I meant she looks really pretty," Cedric said. I rolled my eyes.

"Men," I muttered, looking straight ahead. I wouldn't let my feelings show, I didn't want to ruin what we had by letting him know I was jealous. Besides, pretty girls come and go but I would always be here and hopefully, one day, he would see that.

**Well, there it is! Already I'm enjoying this story more than the other one. What do you all think? I hope you like it!**

**Also, I have this Mortal Instruments story. It's a Malec story and it's also got implied Mpreg, I guess you could say. I really like it but I'm very unsure of putting it up. If someone would like to read what I have so far, I can send it to you and you can tell me what you think. If nobody wants it, then I'll just be focusing on writing this story and Shattered and if people want that one, then I'll focus on that one as well. Just let me know!**

**Thanks for reading guys! Please leave your thoughts and your critiques! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I really only own Chloe and her family and Emma and Anthony. Everything else belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.**

**Well, here is chapter 2. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

Chapter 2:

The train couldn't arrive to Hogwarts fast enough. When we got back to the compartment, the tension was thick. Emma and Anthony had had another argument, which only made it awkward. Then, Cedric's other friends found him and whisk him and Anthony away. That apparently gave Emma license to complain and bad mouth Anthony. And I was the only one there to listen. I practically ran out of the train as soon as it stopped. I'd hear about it later, but she couldn't stay mad at me. I was the only one who pretended to have enough patience with her when she went on her rants.

"Hey, Chlo, where's your boyfriend?" Duncan called as I was coming upon the prefects carriage. He had already claimed a seat with the other Slytherin prefects. I just rolled my eyes, choosing to ignore him. He could be such an idiot when he was with his friends.

"Looks like little sister got dumped," one of his friends snicked and my face twisted into a glower as I clenched my fists by my sides. A sudden hand on my shoulder made me jump.

"Just ignore them," Cedric said from beside me. "They're idiots."

"Geez, don't do that," I huffed as he got onto the carriage.

"Do what?" Cedric chuckled, reaching down a hand to help me up.

"Appear out of nowhere and scare me," I replied, taking his hand and climbing up. Cedric shook his head with an amused smile.

"You scare too easily," he said, finding a seat and I sat next to him.

"Comes with living with a beast," I huffed, shooting a look to Duncan who was too busy with his friends to notice what I was saying. Cedric only chuckled, leaning back as the rest of the prefects joined us. The prefects' carriage was much bigger than the other carriages and it was much more comfortable.

Once everyone was on, the carriage started moving and the head boy and girl started the meeting. It was more of the same; what was expected of us this year, how we shouldn't abuse our power-though there's no one who stops those who do-and then, they brought up some big news, which grabbed everyone's interest.

"This year, we will be hosting two other schools," the head boy said and everyone perked up. Which schools? And why? "For the Triwizard Tournament." The carriage immediately went abuzz with excited conversation while I went wide eyed. Students died in the Triwizard Tournament. This tournament was so dangerous and they were doing it at Hogwarts?

"Isn't this exciting, Chlo?" Cedric asked excitedly. I turned to him, about to lecture him about how dangerous this could be but I stopped when I saw the excitement on his face. I opened my mouth to tell him that I was indifferent when the head girl spoke up.

"Yes, yes, it's very exciting," she said. "But we have to set the example for the other students and be exceptional hosts." No one missed the look she shot to the Slytherin prefects, mainly Duncan.

"What? I'm an angel," Duncan said. I rolled my eyes as everyone else laughed unbelievingly.

"I'm sure," the head girl said as we came up on the school. I couldn't help but smile. This place had so many happy memories and every year brought something new. Though, it wouldn't be so terrible if we had had a quiet year for once. No dementors guarding the castle, no beast lurking the castle halls. Though, with the Triwizard Tournament this year, then a quiet year would be out of the question.

The carriage pulled up in front of the castle and one by one, we got off, joining the flow of students into the castle.

"Wonder when these other schools will get here," Cedric thought aloud. I shrugged.

"I'm sure we'll know when they get here," I said as we were heading to the great hall. Just then, everyone's ran over to the wall where they could see a giant carriage being pulled by giant flying horses. Cedric and I craned our necks from the back of the crowd, trying to catch a glimpse as the carriage flew to the ground. Our attention was soon drawn to the damn lake where a ship surfaced from below the lake. I shuddered. Why would you do that? Who the hell knows what's in that lake? They're lucky they survived. There's a giant squid down there! Cedric glanced over at me, a playful smile on his face.

"Now that would be awesome transportation, wouldn't it?" He asked. I shot him a look. He was teasing. He knew my hatred and fear of the lake.

"Don't be a Duncan," I huffed, pushing past him to the great hall.

"Ouch, that's insulting," Cedric said, following me. "I look much better than Duncan." I smiled a little. He looked much better than most people and I'd be the first to admit that. But I wasn't about to let him know that.

"Hmm, debatable," I said. Cedric put on a look of mock hurt.

"Ouch, Chlo," he said. "You're just not being nice today."

"And you're way too sensitive," I said as we made our way to the Hufflepuff table and took our seats. Cedric chuckled, rolling his eyes as his group of friends found us, including Anthony. They took their seats around Cedric, all talking excitedly about why the carriage and ship could possibly be here. I didn't say anything. I didn't get along with the rest of Cedric's friends. They were too rowdy and loud for me and I was apparently too uptight for them, so we just kept to our space and tolerated each other.

"There you are," Emma's voice pulled me from my thoughts and I cringed before looking over. "Could you have run out of the train any faster?" She huffed, dropping down beside me.

"Maybe," I shrugged and she shot me a look. "Seriously, Em. Don't let him get to you and don't rant about him anymore. I might start think you're really not over him."

"Of course I am!" Emma said. I nodded disbelievingly, only pretending to listen now. "He's just infuriating."

"He's also sitting across the table," I said, glancing over at Anthony who seemed to be listening to us, while not seeming to pay attention. Emma glanced over and huffed.

"Whatever," she said. "It's not anything I haven't said to him before." I chuckled, knowing full well that she's said worse. After everyone had gotten settled at their house tables, the doors opened and the first years walked in.

"They're so cute," Emma cooed, watching them look around with wide eyes.

"And did you like being called cute when you were that age?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Whatever, I'm always cute," Emma winked and I rolled my eyes as the sorting started.

It was always exciting when Hufflepuff got a new student. It felt like most people got sorted into one of the other three houses and Hufflepuff got the excess, but I was very proud of myself. We generally stayed out of the drama with the other houses-mainly Slytherin and Gryffindor-and we a tight knit group, as opposed to Ravenclaw which seemed very competitive. Still, there was a large group of first years and you slowly lose interest and become bored, clapping when those who pay attention clap. Fortunately, Cedric and I found ways to entertaining ourselves. Mainly by foot wrestling. Many people may look at it with a critical eye-in fact, I'm sure the others at the table were at the moment-because many people saw this a game of footsie. I won't deny there's a part of me that thought of it like that, the small part of me that lived in fantasies, but I knew it was a product of boredom and I was the only one who would play along.

"Seriously guys," Emma hissed, leaning over the table slightly. "Do you have to be playing footsie now?" I shot her a look.

"We weren't playing footsie," I whispered. Emma rolled her eyes as the final of the students were sorted into their houses. Conversation soon sprang up as everyone waited for the feast to being and Dumbledore stood up. Everyone looked over, assuming he'd start the feast but he started to get into a speech and I knew he was about to announce the Triwizard Tournament. Filtch came running down the hall and I heard Emma stifle a laughter. I smiled, hiding my own chuckle. It truly was a sight. I'd never seen somebody run like that before. He interrupted Dumbledore's speech and they had a hushed conversation while everyone watched curiously. Once they came to apparent verdict, Filtch took off down the hall in his ridiculous run again and Dumbledore continued his speech.

He talked about how Hogwarts be the home to some 'very special guests' and announced the Triwizard Tournament and how dangerous it was. There were sounds of excitement and curiosity as everyone looked over at their friends. Cedric shot me another huge grin and I felt my stomach lurch. He wouldn't. Please tell me he wouldn't.

"But more on that later," Dumbledore said. "For now, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their Headmistress, Madame Maxime." The doors opened and a group of beautiful young woman walked in the door. Every pair of male eyes was immediately glued on them. Even Cedric's. I bit my lip as he stared after them as they run between the tables.

"Maybe if you wear one of those blue suites, he'll look at you like that," Emma whispered to me. I shot her a look.

"Shut up," I hissed. She only smirked, resting her head on her hand as her elbow was propped on the table. There was a distraction from the girls as their Headmistress walked in, towering above even. Even Hagrid, the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, was shorter than her. Once they had made their way through, Dumbledore resumed his position.

"And now, our friends from the North, please help in welcoming the proud sons of Durmstrang and their Headmaster Igor Karkaroff." The doors opened again and a group of muscular young men walked in, slamming some staffs on the ground which made sparks. This time, every girl in the hall stared and yes, I was one of them but I didn't stare as much as Emma, who looked as though she was watching her next meal. Soon though, every boy was a buzz as well.

"That's Viktor Krum," one of Cedric's friends whispered. "I didn't know he was still in school." I blinked, looking over for this Viktor Krum but I couldn't pick him out. I knew who he was, but I couldn't put a face to a name. Dumbledore and the Headmaster embraced and the new students went to find their seats. As soon as everyone was situated, the feast started and it took no time at all for anyone to dig in.

There were conversations all around me about the Triwizard Tournament, a lot of people claiming that they would win. I could only shook my head.

"What do you think's gonna happen in this tournament?" Emma was asking. Cedric shrugged.

"Dunno," he said, getting a chance to talk to us as his friends were still preoccupied with talking excitedly to each other.

"Whatever they are, they're dangerous," I said. "People have died in these tournaments."

"So, I take it you won't be entering your name?" Cedric said.

"No, absolutely not," I said. "And neither of you better put your name in."

"This isn't a dictatorship," Emma said. "You can't tell us what to do."

"I'm only looking out for you two," I said. "You're both way too impulsive for your own good."

"Your concern is touching, Chlo," Cedric smiled, reaching over and putting his hand on mine. I sucked in a quiet breath. "But I'll be fine, I'm Cedric Diggory, remember?" He smirked playfully.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," I huffed, pulling my hand away. "You are insufferable." Cedric only chuckled at me, winking before he was pulled into a conversation with his friends.

****Everyone was eating dessert when two men walked in, carrying a giant golden case.

"What do you suppose that is?" Emma asked me. I looked up from my pudding and frowned.

"I don't know," I said. "I assume it has something to do with the Tournament." Dumbledore called for everyone's attention as he stood next to the case.

"I'd like to say a few words," he started as everyone looked over to him. "Eternal glory. That's what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. But in order to do this, you must survive three extremely dangerous tasks. For that reason, the Ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain this, we have Minister of International Magical Cooperation, Mr. Bartimus Crouch." Mr. Crouch took his place center stage and seemed to gather himself before he started speaking. Before he could start, however, the ceiling seemed to act up, causing lightning to flash and thunder to sound. I let out a surprised gasp as I covered my head, expecting it to rain or to get hit by lightning while Emma screamed beside me. Everything suddenly stopped though and I dared a look up to see a man with a crazy blue eye limping over to Dumbledore.

"That's Mad-Eye Moody," I muttered. "My father used to work with him." I had seen him in pictures, though they were few and far between and the man never seemed to smile.

"Please don't tell me we have another crazy murderer running around the castle," Emma huffed.

"We would have heard about it already," I huffed.

"Not unless they don't want us freaking out and this Tournament is just a cover so our minds are elsewhere," Emma said. I gave her an incredulous look.

"The things your mind comes up with," I said. She only flashed me a cheesy grin as Mr. Crouch started talking.

"After due consideration, the Ministry has decided that for their own safety, no student under the age of seventeen will be allow to compete in the Triwizard Tournament." Immediately, before he was even finished, shouts of protest and outrage sounded through the Great Hall.

"Come on! That's ridiculous!" Emma huffed, folding her arms across her chest. Both Emma and I were sixteen, not turning seventeen until near the end of the year.

"Oh, gosh darn, you can't compete," I said sarcastically. She didn't find it funny. "I guess now I can keep my best friend. Darn it." She huffed, her anger dissipating.

"Damn you, Chloe," she muttered I only smiled triumphantly as Dumbledore yelled for everyone's attention. Everyone quieted down as he waved wand over the golden case. It melted away revealing a goblet on a pedestal. As soon as the goblet was free of it's casing, a blue flame sprang up.

"The Goblet of Fire. Any student wishing to submit themselves need only write their name on a piece of parchment and throw it into the fire," he said. "Do not do so lightly. Once entered into the Tournament, there is no backing out. From this moment, the Triwizard Tournament has begun." I felt my heart beating in my chest as I glanced over to Cedric. His eyes were fastened on the Goblet and I knew, he would enter his name. I felt my heart break at the thought of losing him. I couldn't lose him. I don't what I'd do if I lost him.

**Well, there it is! Chapter 2! Another chapter I'm proud of but are you guys liking this rewrite? Let me know! And let me know who or what you'd like to see from the original version! Please send your comments and critiques and tell me how you're liking Chloe in this rewrite! I'm liking her more. She's not so judgemental.**

**Anyways, that's it! I'll get the next chapter up sometime tomorrow!**


End file.
